justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Diggin’ in the Dirt
( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = December 5, 2014 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort =Low ( ) |nogm = 4 |mc = Thunderbird |pc = |gc = Gold Tips |lc = Yellow |pictos = 87 |kcal = 24 12 (JDU) |dura = 3:36 |nowc = Diggin |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Diggin’ in the Dirt" by is featured on PAL copies of . It later appeared in and for all regions. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with dark blue hair tied up in a bun with a purple hair tie. She wears a pair of purple glasses, a purple button-up shirt with yellow polka dots, a blue braces skirt, and maroon shoes with dark purple socks. Background The background starts off as a static TV screen and everything including the dancer is drained of its color making it look like an actual TV screen. The background changes and resembles a warehouse. It seems as though a fire has started and the smoke is flowing onto the screen. Various TV screens appear and disappear, although four on the left and eight on the right side stay throughout the entire choreography. Two bars on the top left and right corners contract and retract looking like equalizers. Six lights are on the ceiling and light with the beat. The TV screens also show fiery flames burning, and suit the angry beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Throw your arms up in a flexing position. Gold Move 4: Throw your arms down. Diggin gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Diggin gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Diggin gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Diggin gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Great Starter" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Diggin’ in the dirt" is sung Appearances in Mashups Diggin' in the Dirt is featured in the following Mashups: *''Chiwawa'' (Nerds) *''Walk This Way ''(Ladies Only) *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions Diggin’ in the Dirt appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Geeks Know Better * Heart Beat * It's Me * Take My Hand * Throwing Punches * You're Mine Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *The television boxes in the background are an element from the music video. **They are recycled in You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). *The number of counted moves are exactly the same whether scoring with both a motion controller or camera. Unlike most other routines, this one has no moves performed only with the left hand. *In the music video, there is also a television. *The song has four Beta pictograms that appear in We No Speak Americano s Mashup. *The dancer s shirt has the same pattern as the coach s skirt from Respect. *Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. *In , the last line disappears before it is highlighted. **However, this does not happen in and . Gallery Game Files diggin.jpg|''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' Diggin_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Diggin cover albumbkg.png| album background Diggin banner bkg.png| menu banner Diggin map bkg.png| map background diggin_cover@2x.jpg| cover Diggin_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Diggin cover 1024.png| cover Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Avatar on 74.png|Avatar on and later games 20074.png|Golden avatar 30074.png|Diamond avatar Diggin_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dirtinactive.png|''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' on the menu DigginMenu.png|''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Dirtactive.png| cover I'M DIGGIN IN DA DIRT!.png|No GUI Promotional Images Diggin jd4 promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay artwork.just-dance-4.509x696.2012-08-17.19.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram3.png|Unused pictogram 3 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram4.png|Unused pictogram 4 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram5.png|Unused pictogram 5 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram6.png|Unused pictogram 6 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram7.png|Unused pictogram 7 bp.png|Unused pictogram 8 bp2.png|Unused pictogram 9 bp3.png|Unused pictogram 10 bp4.png|Unused pictogram 11 bp5.png|Unused pictogram 12 Videos Official Music Video Diggin in the Dirt - Stefanie Heinzmann Diggin' In The Dirt (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Diggin' in the Dirt - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Diggin' in the Dirt - Stefanie Heinzmann (PAL exclusive song) Diggin' in the Dirt - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 unlimited Diggin' In The Dirt 5 stars Diggin’ in the Dirt - Just Dance 2018 Diggin' In The Dirt - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Diggin’ in the Dirt - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Diggin' in the Dirt Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Downgrade